Various assemblies for mounting or hanging steel shooting targets are well known in the art. While these generally function as intended, especially when the shooter is very accurate, they have many disadvantages that can comprise their safety and durability. Assemblies with wooden components can generate splinters or break when unintentionally struck by bullets. Assemblies with exposed chains, straps, wire, rope, or bolt heads can break or cause ricochets or bullet fragments to fly in unintended directions when struck by bullets. Assemblies with welds can potentially weaken targets in the welded area, causing the target to break or the weld to fail if struck by a bullet in that location. Several of these attachment methods also require tools and significant amounts of time to replace or adjust the target.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved shooting target assembly that avoids fasteners and welds to secure the target plate to the assembly. In this regard, the various embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, the shooting target assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of avoiding fasteners and welds to secure the target plate to the assembly.